Talk:Sessyoin Kiara/@comment-26098973-20170725095433/@comment-4817837-20170726091542
Glad to see all the love for Kiara here. �� Yep, I find her a lot of fun to use as well! So far, I’m finding a limit broken Faithful Dogs Can't Wait Anymore to be the best option for her. The 10% Arts Performance Up + 20% NP Generation Up helps her to spam her NP much more easily. I also made a post a bit lower down in response to someone else which focuses on comps to help her spam her NP faster if you’re interested. Copy/pasted: Congrats on earning the favour of Goddess Kiara! �� As for team comps for her, I have some recommendations to add if you want more ideas. With that Arts Noble Phantasm and her first skill at Lv10, she has the potential to use her Noble Phantasm right away, but to make up for the low damage output, it would be nice if she could easily spam it over and over again, right? It might be possible by taking advantage of Skills and Craft Essences that raise Arts Performance. Keep in mind that raising Arts Performance not only increases the damage of an Arts card, but also the NP gained from using an Arts card too. With that in mind, here's a team: * Sesshouin Kiara with Dream From The Cradle = 20% Arts Up * Paracelsus Van Hohenheim with Elemental = 10% Arts Up + 10% NP DMG Up * Fionn mac Cumhaill with Bratan of Wisdom = 10% Arts Up + 10% NP DMG Up = 40% Arts Performance Up + 20% NP DMG Up all the time Plus, for 3 turns out of every 7 in a fight, she can get an additional 20% Arts boost with Paracelsus Van Hohenheim's [[Elemental (Skill)|Lv10 Elemental A+]], which gives you (for 3 turns of 7): 60% Arts Performance Up + 20% NP DMG up With that much of an Arts Performance boost, plus with the team having 8 Arts cards out of 15 (Kiara: 2/5, Hohenheim: 3/5, Fionn: 2/5), she should be able to easily spam her Noble Phantasm. If you don’t care for the 20% NP DMG boost and would rather more of an Arts boost, you could potentially switch out some of those Servants with others like: * Le Chevalier d'Eon with Gift from the Queen = 15% Arts Up * Nero Claudius with Thunderous Applause = 15% Arts Up * Tamamo no Mae with Tamamo's Fan Club = 15% Arts Up * Medea with Hecate's Staff = 15% Arts Up * Robin Hood with Faceless King = 15% Arts Up * Nero Claudius (Bride) with Ring of Bay Laurel = 15% Arts Up * Ryougi Shiki (Saber) with Mugashiki - Shinkuu Myōu = 15% Arts Up * Euryale with Glitter of the Goddess = 15% Arts Up * Li Shuwen (Lancer) with Skill that Rivals the Gods = 15% Arts Up Of those, Tamamo is evidently the best by far (and would be a fantastic choice to pair up with Kiara if you had her), since in addition to the 15% Arts boost from her Bond CE, she can also give Kiara a 50% Arts boost for 3 turns out of every 5 with [[Fox's Wedding|Lv10 Fox's Wedding EX]]. Medea also isn’t a bad choice, giving Kiara a 50% NP generation boost once every 6 turns with [[Teachings of Circe|Lv10 Teachings of Circe A''']]. Also, if you don’t like the decent '''20% Arts Up from Kiara's Bond CE (and don't mind losing the 3000 HP boost that puts her HP up to Jeanne levels), she has a few other options there as well: * Projection Magecraft = 20% Arts Up (LB) (useful for the lower cost) * Formalcraft = 25% Arts Up (30% w/ LB) * Venomous Snake Art = 30% Arts Up for 3 turns (40% w/ LB) (a huge boost—useful when you're going into short fights) * Faithful Dogs Can't Wait Anymore = 10% Arts Up, 20% NP Gen Up (LB) * Witch of the Moonlit Night = 15% Arts Up, 10% NP Gen Up (LB) * Chocolatier = 20% Arts Up, 4 stars per turn (LB) All in all, getting those Bond CEs to power up Kiara is obviously a lot of work, but what do you expect? This is Kiara. She expects you to devote everything to her before she's satisfied. ��